Dave-Alli Relationship
The relationship between Dave Turner and Alli Bhandari is known as''' Dalli ('D'ave/A'''lli) or as''' Bhandurner ('Bhand'ari/T'''urner). Relationship History Season 9 In''' Shoot to Thrill, after Alli informs Ms. Kwan about what "sexting" is, Dave jokingly gives her his number, causing the whole class to laugh and an eyeroll from Alli. In '''Wanna Be Startin' Something , Alli approches Dave at his locker confronting him about what he did to Bruce's locker when Dave mentions he is dead, Alli says they are all praying for him before walking off. In Heart Like Mine (1) , Dave makes a comment about KC and Jenna becoming a power couple, Alli interupts before having a go at the duo and Dave escapes. In Heart Like Mine (2) , 'Dave see's Alli and Clare having a go at Jenna outside the school. In '''Why Can't This Be Love (2), '''Alli and Dave enter a classroom with the other year 9 reps, Holly J gives them both the job of working the drinks table at the spring-formal, Alli tells Dave she dosen't want to go and be embrassed by her ex-boyfirend and thinks she'll call in sick, Dave is not impressed. Looks like Alli decided to go as Alli and Dave are setting uo the drinks table at the school, Dave mentions that their drinki table should have a singtar drink the "bhandurner". Alli and Dave tell Holly J and Declan they are doing a skip-a-thon. Alli is offened he told Declan about the skip-a-thon, Dave tells Alli he dosen't like her cause shes too school for school and a snob. Alli takes offence but Dave tells her to get over herself. Dave and Alli are at their drinks table when Johnny approaches and makes some cracks about the service and drinks here, Alli gives him their house specailty drink the bandunder, Johnny and Bruce bail. Alli asks if that was to snobby for him, Dave just hands her a drink. Alli and Dave dance a bit. Dave shows Alli his "bhandurner slide dance move" and tells Alli to have some fun cause they still have 2 years of this. Dave says the "bhandurner" is a state of mind or a dance move but Alli thinks its move of a club, Dave agrees to that and they shake hands, Dave shows Alli that dance move again and Alli does it too. The next day, Alli and Dave are sitting at a table laughing when Johnny and Bruce enter, Johnny thinks Dave is Alli's boyfriend but Alli tellds him they are in a club, Johnny laughs and says he knows hes not one to talk but he didn't think she was this lame, Johnny and Bruce bail, Alli blows up at Dave saying that Johnny is right he is turning her into a lameo, Dave says hes sorry he clamped her style and bails. Alli finds Dave at the skip-a-thon, she asks him to be friends but no club, Dave agrees and they shake hands, they start skipping together. Season 10 Dave has liked Alli since 'What a Girl Wants (1) and has tried to get her to go out with him, even making a list to rank her as the number #1 hottest girl at Degrassi. Alli was accidently ranked #42 on the list, making her angry. Dave explains that it is a mistake and he admits his feelings for her. However, Alli rejects Dave. In Breakaway (1), Dave see's Alli with Clare. In 99 Problems (2), Dave joins Alli, Clare, Wesley and others to dance at a football game as a dance crew. In Better Off Alone (1), Alli asks Dave for some guy advice, Dave suggests she throw a party to get this guys attention that she likes, Alli likes the idea and hugs and kisses Dave on the check in thanks before bailing. Later, Dave and Alli chat at the party and Alli asks him what he would say if she had the biggest crush on him, Dave repylies saying he would be the luckiest guy on earth, Alli asks even if there was other girls intersed in you, Dave repylies with i'd tell them to take a hike. Alli tells Dave its time to kick the party into high gear with a game called I Never. Dave starts off the game with I have never lied to my floks, Alli is amused by this and Dave is amused by her saying she has sexted when Drew says he has never done that. Alli says she never liked anyone in this room after that round, Dave puts his arm around Alli but she shrugs him off. Alli ends the party since its 8 o'clock and to leave it on a high. Dave offfers to stick around and clean-up but Alli declines his offer but thanks him and tells him tonight was prefect, they hug goodbye and Dave leaves. In Better Off Alone (2), Alli and Dave are in class they chat about how good the party was and both say they make an awesome team, they shake hands. Dave asks Alli for coffee at the dot, she says she was hoping to spend some time with her boyfirend, Alli tells Dave that Drew is her boyfriend and Dave is deavasted and Alli realises that he thought she was intersted in him and calls it sweet. In Still Fighting It (1), Dave watches on as Alli and Drew kiss and flirt with each other. Season 11 Dave and Alli began their relatonship in Should've Said No (2) after Dave and Sadie break up when he realizes he still has feelings for Alli. Their relationship continues until Nowhere to Run when Alli breaks up with Dave after finding out that he cheated on her over the summer. They got back together in Smash Into You (1). Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Alli and Dave are seen holding hands outside the school while talking to Adam, Drew, Jenna and Clare. In Got Your Money (1), Alli and Dave are talking outside the school about Dave being Romeo in Eli's play, Alli admits she will be jealous of whoever plays his juilet, Dave assures her that shes the only one for him, they kiss until Eli and Tristian interupts. Eli tells them both that Tristian is playing jiulet aka jules and the play is about two gay guys. Alli is seen watching Dave at his rehersal for the play. Later, Alli and Dave are at the dot talking about the play and Dave jokingly asks if she is jealous of Tristian, Alli says shes not, they kiss goodbye, Alli bails promising to call him later. In Got Your Money (2), Dave sees a pack of birth control pills fall out of Alli's bag. When he questions her about it she tells him that she's ready to have sex with him after the dance. Overjoyed, the two of them share a kiss. Later on at the dance, Dave angers and embarasses Alli by announcing to Luke that he is going to have sex with her. He only does this to prove to the homophobic bullies that he is not gay despite playing Tristan Milligan's onstage love interest in El's play 'Romeo and Jules'. Dave shows up at Alli's bedroom later to apologize. She accepts his apology but she warns him that her parents will be home in twenty minutes. They decide, however, that it's plenty of time to have sex so they proceed to make out. Dave tries to break away to get his condom from his car but Alli tells him that they don't have much time and the birth control pill should be enough. So, they commence to have unprotected sex. In Closer To Free (1),Alli and Dave enter a classroom questioing Jenna on whether she dosen't want to be friends with Becky because she lied or because she is Christian. Jenna wants to join their study group in which Dave replies that he gets in first as her "boyfriend" and he already roped Conner into their group as well. this signafies that they didn't break-up in the previous episode as people had thought. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Should've Said No (2) '(1113) **Broke Up: 'Nowhere To Run '(1130) ***Reason: Dave cheated on Alli during their summer apart. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: 'Smash Into You (1) (1140) **Broke Up: Sabotage (2) (1218) **Reason: He felt like they were growing apart. Trivia *They became sexually active in season 12 episode Got Your Money (2). *They are both each other's second sexual partner. Gallery Dalli111.jpg Dalli11111.jpg Dalli22222.jpg Dalli33333.jpg Dalli44444.jpg Dalliomg.jpg Dalliomgagain.jpg dave and alli.png alli and dave.jpg alli and dave 01.jpg Degrassi-Dave-Gallery-Ep.-40.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -1370.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -1355.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -1263.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -1250.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -1046.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -1038.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -1008.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -1006.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -1002.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -0977.jpg Degrassi nov3 ss -0971.jpg Degrassi-smash-into-you-part-1-picture-7.jpg Degrassi-smash-into-you-part-1-picture-5.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h20m09s199.jpg Degrassi Nov3 SS -1421.jpg Degrassi Nov3 SS -1370.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h13m36s74.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h19m12s135.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h14m18s255.jpg Telling.jpg Be some bhamdurner.jpg More bhandurner.jpg Heartfelt.jpg 5433.jpg 4353f.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h48m55s131.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h47m04s58.png 7576.jpg 554e.jpg Alli to drew.jpg dralea.PNG 4654f.jpg 890k.jpg 879ijk.jpg 89789ikj.jpg 878ouijk.jpg u90ujo.jpg 8789uikj.jpg 798ijk.jpg hawtkiss.jpg shessoprettyomfg.jpg 879oijk.jpg 8979jkjh.jpg 9089ikjnn.jpg hereadytogolol.jpg 1000px-Dg120506g2-13.jpg 6657h.jpg 5646gh.jpg 5654h.jpg 64565h.jpg 7657j.jpg 77565h.jpg 64645h.jpg 4564ty.jpg 54645y.JPG 3453tt.JPG 3433f.JPG 45646y.JPG 546456.JPG 455665.JPG 45654.JPG 5454y.JPG random dave alli.jpg guihijk.jpg huihojk.jpg guihj.jpg vhghjk.jpg ghkjn.jpg giujkl.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 12 Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 12